sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Besnard Lakes
–present | label = Jagjaguwar Outside Music Static Caravan | associated_acts = | website = www.thebesnardlakes.com | current_members = Jace Lasek Olga Goreas Kevin Laing Richard White Sheenah Ko Robbie MacArthur | past_members = Steve Raegele Jeremiah Bullied Nicole Lizée }} The Besnard Lakes are a Canadian indie rock band from Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Formed in 2003 by the husband and wife team of Jace Lasek and Olga Goreas, the band also includes Kevin Laing (drums), Richard White (guitar), Sheenah Ko (keyboards) and Robbie MacArthur (guitar). Two of the band's five albums have been nominated for the Polaris Music Prize. History Early career The band are currently a six-piece centered around the atmospheric songs of Lasek and Goreas, whose expansive sound draws from numerous aspects of rock 'n' roll history. The band's name comes from Besnard Lake in North-Central Saskatchewan. The band's second album, The Besnard Lakes Are the Dark Horse was recorded at singer Lasek's own Breakglass Studios, with members of Stars, The Dears and Godspeed You! Black Emperor/Silver Mt. Zion making guest appearances.The Besnard Lakes: "Would Anybody Come To Visit Me", Static Caravan Records, retrieved August 21, 2008. It was nominated for the 2007 Polaris Music Prize. Many songs on The Besnard Lakes Are the Dark Horse are prefaced by recordings from shortwave radio number stations as first made popular in recordings such as The Conet Project. A third studio album, The Besnard Lakes Are the Roaring Night, was released on Jagjaguwar on March 9, 2010.Schneider, Jason."The Besnard Lakes Psychedelic Nocturnes", Exclaim!, March 2010. A 12" record featuring album track "Albatross" and "Four Long Lines" was released on February 9, 2010.Jagjaguwar News: "News item from December 10, 2009", Jagjaguwar, retrieved December 11, 2009. This album was a shortlisted nominee for the 2010 Polaris Music Prize. The band wrote their first film score for the film Sympathy for Delicious, from actor/director Mark Ruffalo."Mastodon, Besnard Lakes Score Forthcoming Films", Pitchfork Media, retrieved November 16, 2009. They also wrote and performed the score for the National Film Board of Canada web documentary Welcome to Pine Point. The collaboration came about when Lasek was approached by the website's co-creator Mike Simons, an old friend from high school. The soundtrack includes their reworking of the Trooper single, "We're Here For a Good Time (Not a Long Time)." The group released their score for Welcome to Pine Point as a twelve-inch EP entitled You Lived in the City. The album also features a previously unreleased outtake from their score for the film Memories Corner, entitled "The Corner." ''Until in Excess, Imperceptible UFO'' (2013–2014) A new studio album, Until in Excess, Imperceptible UFO, was released in April 2013. In June the album was longlisted for the 2013 Polaris Music Prize. In 2014, guitarist Richard White removed himself from the band's touring line-up. A message on the band's official website stated, "After seven years, our beloved guitar player Richard White has decided not to tour anymore. You can still expect to hear his virtuosic playing on our albums. but sadly, you will not see him on stage with us much anymore. We’d like to take this opportunity to thank Richard from the bottom of our hearts for all the dedicated years of performing with us."http://www.thebesnardlakes.com/news/ Following White's live departure, guitarist Robbie MacArthur joined the band's touring line-up, alongside keyboardist Sheenah Ko. ''A Coliseum Complex Museum'' (2015–present) Following the completion of the Until in Excess, Imperceptible UFO tour, both Ko and MacArthur joined the band's full line-up. The six-piece began work on its fifth studio album, A Coliseum Complex Museum. The release was preceded by an EP, entitled Golden Lion in late 2015. Discography Albums *''Volume 1'' (2003) *''The Besnard Lakes Are the Dark Horse'' (2007) *''The Besnard Lakes Are the Roaring Night'' (2010) *''Until in Excess, Imperceptible UFO'' (2013) *''A Coliseum Complex Museum'' (2016) EPs *''You Lived in the City'' (2011) *''Golden Lion'' (2015) *''The Besnard Lakes Are the Divine Wind'' (2017) Singles *"Would Anybody Come To Visit Me" (10", Static Caravan, 2005) *"Casino Nanaimo" (12", Jagjaguwar, 2007) *"For Agent 13" (2007) *"Albatross" (12", Jagjaguwar, 2010) See also *Canadian musical groups *Canadian rock *List of bands from Canada *List of Canadian musicians Notes * * References External links *Official website *[https://web.archive.org/web/20091001003030/http://www.nfb.ca/film/because_tonight_besnard_lakes/ NFB short film featuring The Besnard Lakes, Because Tonight] Category:Canadian indie rock groups Category:Canadian film score composers Category:English-language musical groups from Quebec Category:Jagjaguwar artists Category:Musical groups established in 2003 Category:Musical groups from Montreal Category:2003 establishments in Quebec